Corporations and government entities may seek to reduce or eliminate instances of unauthorized access to various types of sensitive information. Some systems may reduce or prevent unauthorized access by requiring users to log on to file storage systems with credentials such as user names and passwords. These systems, however, may not prevent authorized users from copying sensitive information and thereby removing sensitive information to unauthorized locations or computers. Other systems may bind sensitive information to one computer or computing system. However, these systems may be overly restrictive in limiting movement of data.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for flexibly securing sensitive files such that the sensitive files cannot be used outside a secure environment, while still allowing a creator of a file to permit the file to be tethered to one machine regardless of that machine's physical location.